An Unexpected Destiny
by queen-morgana
Summary: When Gwen is unexpectedly summoned to see Kin gUther she discovers that she has a new job as well as a new destiny. However, can she keep her biggest secret a secret? and can she protect Morgana from her fate?


**A/N: so I reposted this story on this account now that I have my password back. I will also be working to start up with my Merlin/Morgana fic again soon. Stay tuned :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Gwen Smith was not your typical young servant girl. On the outside of course she seemed quite average and did not stand out all that much. She was very beautiful in a subtle kind of way. The fact that she was so ordinary made her quite surprise when she was called into service as Morgana's handmaiden.

"But sire surely there is someone more qualified," Gwen said looking up at the king of Camelot in complete surprise.

"Nonsense," Uther said a little impatiently. He seemed to get distracted easily and Gwen clearly was not a matter of importance. "I have had Arthur's manservant look into the matter and down in the kitchen's they say you're the most dedicated. I have no doubt you will be as equally dedicated to my ward."

"Yes of course," Gwen said and curtsied. "Thank you, my lord." Uther made a grunt and turned his back to her to address one of his knights. Gwen took this as her cue to leave and walked very quickly from the Great Hall.

She made her way towards the Lady Morgana's chambers. She was unsure of what to expect and was very excited and nervous and eager all at once. She had never expected to get a position like this in all her life. She felt she had a great honor in serving Morgana.

She knocked quietly at the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from within.

"It's Gwen," she called and then clarified, "I'm your new maidservant, King Uther sent me." She heard footsteps as Morgana came to the door and opened it.

Gwen had never really been in much contact with the King's ward before today and definitely never this close to her. The woman was stunning with raven hair and beautiful emerald eyes that penetrated Gwen's soul. She had to shake herself a little and compose herself. She did not want the lady Morgana to see all of her awkwardness just yet.

"Hello Gwen," Morgana said and opened the door to invite her in. "I wasn't even sure Uther had listened to me when I had said I wanted a decent handmaiden. The last few he has given me have been clumsy and flimsy and were never on time. You aren't like that I hope." Gwen shook her head and gave an awkward smile. "Good, then I'm sure we will get along splendidly. Now here's what I need you to do for today."

By the end of the day Gwen was exhausted. She had had it easy in the kitchens and felt that she wanted to go back there just to have the simple work flow again. But at the same time she was growing to really like Morgana even within the first day of meeting her. She was kind and chatty and very compassionate. She was very outspoken as well and insisted that Gwen tell her everything about herself. She wanted to know about Gwen's interests and way of life. This had completely surprised Gwen she had not expected this at all.

As Gwen was heading back to her home she bumped into Arthur's gangly manservant.

"Oh," she said helping him to pick up the clothes he was carrying. "I'm so sorry I must not have been paying attention let me help you with these."

"No, no it's my fault," Merlin said hastily picking up the garments. "I put these off till the last minute and was rushing to get them back to Arthur's chambers before he started yelling at me."

"Oh is he really that demanding?" Gwen asked as they picked up the last of the clothes.

"You have no idea." Merlin said and smiled at her a little. Gwen returned the smile and remembered suddenly that it was because of Merlin that she had her now position.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"For what?" Merlin asked looking confused. "You're the one helping me pick up the clothes."

"No not about that," Gwen said laughing nervously. "Just thank you for helping me get my new position as Lady Morgana's maid. The king said that he had you talk with the people in the kitchens and I really am very grateful."

"Oh that," Merlin said a smile stretching across his face. "IT was no problem really. You seemed like the perfect choice."

"That's really sweet of you," she said. "It is nice to finally meet you Merlin."

"You too," Merlin said. "I better get going though." Gwen nodded and watched him hurry off.


End file.
